deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
George Washington
"To be prepared for war is one of the most effectual ways of preserving peace." -George Washington "Washington had a very clear goal in mind. He set himself to accomplish that goal with the resources he had on hand, and he came in with less than he wanted, and ended up winning the war." - Paul Suda, 18th Century Weapons Expert George Washington, the American hero who, against all odds, defeated the mighty British Army; Napoleon Bonaparte, the bloodthirsty French Emperor whose maniacal dream was to conquer the world. Stats *Circa - 1781 *Age - 49 *Height - 6' 3" *Weight - 200 lbs Symbole - Colonial America Flag (with 13 stars) History '' '' George Washington was born on February 22, 1732 in Colonial Virginia. Strong, brave, eager for combat, and a natural leader, he quickly became a senior officer in the British Army during the early years of the French and Indian War (a war he began on May 28, 1754 by ambushing French soldiers at the Battle of Jumonville Glen, despite France being at peace during this time). Years later, Washington's experience, military bearing, and leadership skills made him an obvious choice for Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolution, recommended by his future-vice-president and presidential successor John Adams. There were several events that led to the American Revolution, and the Colonial militias armed themselves for several years; however the first major battle was Lexington and Concord on April 19, 1775. The night before; Robert Newman alerted Paul Revere, William Dawes and Samuel Prescott about approaching British Forces mobilizing against the Colonist movement. This 'Midnight Ride' mobilized the Continental Army at Lexington. The two forces met, and an unidentified soldier fired his gun, sparking the battle. The Continental Forces fell back to the North Bridge in Concord: using the bridge to prevent the British forces from outflanking them. The Continental Army won that battle and the war began. Washington forced the British out of Boston in 1776, but was defeated and nearly captured later that year when the British captured New York City. Washington fled to the countryside with his main fort in Valley Forge. That winter was harsh for the Continental Army, as famine and frostbite threatened the army. Early on Christmas morning in 1776, Washington's forces left the fort, crossed the Delaware River and won two key battles at Trenton and Princeton, retaking New Jersey and restoring momentum to the Patriot cause. Benjamin Franklin was chosen as US Ambassador to France on March 23, 1779. Franklin already had a reputation of being a genius scientist and politician and so was accepted by the French court, which he eventually influenced to join the American side of the war (as French would benefit from having the British Empire weakened by losing their American colonies as France was a longtime enemy of the British). Negotiating with Congress, governors, and French allies; Washington held together a tenuous army and a fragile nation amid the threats of disintegration and invasion. Washington delivered the final blow after a French naval victory (at the Battle of the Chesapeake on 5 September 1781) allowed American and French forces to trap a British army at Yorktown, Virginia on September 28. With the surrender of British Lieutenant General Lord Cornwallis on October 19, 1781, the British government was finally prompted to negotiate an end to the conflict. However shortly before peace could be negotiated; a conspiracy erupted in March 1783. The Continental Army was dangerously underpaid and a military coup was considered. Washington planned a speech addressing the conspiracy, but before reading it he said; "Gentlemen, you will permit me to put on my spectacles, for I have not only grown gray but almost blind in the service of my country." These words shocked his fellow officers, who reaffirmed their loyalty to Washington as they remembered his heroism. After American independence was secured by the Treaty of Paris in 1783, Washington resigned rather than seize power, and returned to his plantation at Mount Vernon, proving his opposition to dictatorship and his commitment to the emerging American political ideology of republicanism. Washington presided over the Constitutional Convention that drafted the United States Constitution in 1787, and was unanimously elected the first President of the United States by the Electoral College in 1789. Aware that everything he did set a precedent for future Presidents to follow, Washington accepted a salary (so that the office of President would not be limited only to the wealthy), chose the title "Mr. President" over more majestic names, and retired after his second term. In 1797, Washington began a distillery tycoon at Mount Vernon; the largest distillery in America at that time. In December 1799, Washington fell ill after spending several hours inspecting his farms on horseback in snow and freezing rain. He would die several days later on December 14, 1799: his health weakened further by his multiple doctors bleeding him dry using a psudo-science technique dubbed 'bloodletting' in an attempt to heal the illness. American and British relationships remained hostile initially, as the British Empire refused to acknowledge the USA as a nation. The War of 1812 erupted when the British kidnapped American sailors in a policy known as impressment. The British tried to justify this action by claiming these Americans defected from the British Empire, but the USA saw this as an act of war. The USA and UK had minor skirmishes and border disputes as Canada and USA expanded westward. The UK stayed neutral in the American Civil War; not allying with the Confederates as they didn't want to risk war with the Union. The USA declared war on the German Empire in WWI as Germany attacked US ships supplying the Allies. The USA joined the Allies in both World Wars, creating a military alliance with the UK that still lasts today. Weapons Simulated Battle Napoleon Bonaparte George Washington The battle starts with Napoleon and 4 Grand Armée soldiers coming over a hill looking above General Washington's militia. Napoleon's lieutenant hands him a telescope so that he can get a better view on their situation. Below, Washington looks up at Napoleon's small regiment just as he gives the signal for his soldiers to advance. Washington commands his men to arm up their Brown Bess Muskets and begin firing as Napoleon's lieutenant gives the order to open fire with their Charleville muskets, killing one militia man. The milita men return fire with their Brown Bess muskets, also killing a French soldier. Washington then orders the militia sniper to take out Napoleon's lieutenant, shooting him off of his horse with the Pennsylvania Long Rifle. Both leaders then give the order to prepare their cannons. Napoleon's 8 pounder is the first to fire, shooting and killing an American revolutionary as the ball blasts clean through his mid-section. Washington then fires off his 6 pounder, decapitating a Grand Armée soldier. Washington commands the cannon to be reloaded, but quickly orders his men to get down as Napoleon's men fire off another shot which cripples the cannon. Washington then gives the order to charge as he makes for his horse. Back up on the hillside, the Napoleonic cannoneer loads grapeshot into the cannon as Washington's remaining two men charge up the hill, muskets in hand. The cannoneer hurriedly slams the grapeshot into the back of the cannon as the fuse quickly burns into the cannon and dives for cover as the grapeshot rips down the hill, killing one militia man and wounding the other. Napoleon then mounts up on his horse as Washington rides past his fellow man, who is struggling to get to his feet. Washington rides up to the remaining cannoneer, who tries to retrieve his sword, and strikes him across the neck with his Colichemarde sword, killing him instantly. Bonaparte does the same to the wounded militia man, riding past him and slicing him with his cavalry saber. Both men face each other down in the middle of the battlefield, swords in one hand and reins in the other. Both generals charge and clash swords, with Washington getting thrown off his horse. Washington recovers quickly and retrieves his tri-corn hat as Napoleon dismounts and rushes to confront his opponent, both assuming a fighting stance. Washington gives Napoleon a silent salute with his sword before the duel begins. Napoleon swings at Washington, but the lankier Washington parries and punches Napoleon across the face. Napoleon continues to attack with Washington parrying every strike until he sees an opening in Napoleon's defense. Seeing the opening, Washington thrusts his sword through the side of Napoleon's neck. He then pulls out the sword and wipes the blood from it as Napoleon crumples slowly to the ground dead. Expert's Opinion The reasons Washington emerged victorious were due to the combination of his musket and long rifle as well that Washington had the advantage in the X-Factor of Generalship for being very patient until the right moment to attack the enemy, for innovative use of his limited resources to achieve maximum efficiency and for being able to motivate his outnumbered army to use surprise attacks to defeat the British (or in the simulation's case, the French). Trivia * Napoleon Bonaparte, who was Washington's opponent on the show, ordered ten days of mourning in France upon learning of Washington's death.﻿ * George Washington indirectly caused Napoleon's rise to power. When the French military assisted the American Revolution, their country quickly became bankrupt from the war, leading to the French Revolution, which lead to the overthrow of King Louis XVI and Queen Marie Antoinette causing Napoleon's rise to power. * Washington and Napoleon both took on the intensely hated and mentally unstable King George III of Great Britain. * There has been some debate whether or not Washington actually used guerrilla warfare. Washington himself was a gentleman who didn't like to use guerrilla warfare, and prohibited his soldiers from fighting this kind of war. It was Charles Lee who mainly fought the revolution using guerrilla warfare. However, there were times when Washington did use guerrilla warfare, such as the Forage War, where the general instructed his militias to harass and raid British supply posts as well as conducting hit and run tactics. Some concluded that Washington used guerrilla tactics when outnumbered and conventional warfare when possible. * On July 4, 1976 Washington he was granted a posthumous promotion to General of the Armies of the United States, legislatively defined to be the highest possible rank in the US Army. The resolution stated that Washington's seniority had rank and precedence over all other grades of the Army, past or present, effectively making Washington the highest ranked U.S. officer of all time. * Washington allowed African-Americans in his regiments only after hearing about their achievements at Bunker Hill. Before this, Washington was against the idea. Many of the Founding Fathers supported slavery. However slaves who joined the Continental Army were given freedom after the war ended. In 1779 about 1 in 7 Continental Soldiers were black. **In 1790: the first American census declared that 6 out of 7 American migrants were African-Americans, primarily slaves. However as slavery began to lose popularity, the African migrant declined in the 1800s. **Washington owned more slaves than any other president: 317. * While most native americans sided with the British, some Native american tribes (mostly the Oneida and Tuscarora) sided with colonists during the revolution; serving as spies, scouts and soldiers. In fact part of the reason why George Washington and his army survived in Valley Forge is because the Oneida (led by Chief Han Yerry) brought food and supplies to the Continental Soldiers. * 1/3 of Americans were against the revolution. In 1779; 8000 Americans were in the British Forces, twice that of Washington's army. * King George III wanted to continue the war even after its end, but Parlament objected. The King hoped that Washington would be an unpopular dictator, allowing the citizens of the USA to want to rejoin the British Empire. * Washington never wore a wig, his hair was powered white. This misconception is related to the popularity of powered wigs at the time, though real hair was sometimes used instead for this fashion. * Washington, like any other revolutionary leader, was viewed as a terrorist by his enemies. While the American Revolution avoided civilian casualties, both the British and Continental Americans did indeed commit warcrimes. The Continental Army was infamous for Tar and Feathering: an embarrassing and scarring method of torture where scorching tar was used to glue feathers on a victim: making them look like a chicken and giving them permanent fatal burns. Assassinations were also commonly carried out by the Minutemen. *On September 24 1780; Washington wanted to visit Benedict Arnold's mansion for a friendly breakfast meal. This was the same day Arnold quietly left his house to defect into the British line (as his plot to surrender Fort West Point in NY was being discovered). Mere hours after Washington was waiting at the mansion, Washington received information about Arnold's treasonous espionage and attempted sabotage of the fort of West Point. *While Washington was at the surrender ceremony of the Battle of Yorktown, he did not accept Cornwallis' sword. Washington humbly allowed his second in command, Benjamin Lincoln, to do the honors. *After winning the American Revolution, Washington got involved in the 'Whiskey Rebellion'. *Shinto priests in Hawaii honor Washington religiously, akin to an angel or god. *One of the major issues during the American Revolution was currency. The Continental government tried making its own currency, but it printed so much that it faced hyperinflation and became worthless. The famine at Valley Forge was primarily due to Washington being unable to purchase food with this money. Washington frequently raided and stole food for his army, though made attempts to repay the damages when he could. After the war ended, the nation fell into a recession due to war dept and this mismanagement of their new and untested currency; a currency which both the Americans and foreign nations did not trust. The Newburgh Conspiracy was a planned military coup by the Continental Army; threatening to revolt due to being underpaid. *Washington initially did not want to be president or have any political office after the Revolution ended; instead wishing to retire and return to a civilian lifestyle. *After the victory at Yorktown; Washington expected another siege for New York City and prepared his army for battle. However peace was negotiated before such a battle could occur and thus; the Redcoats returned to the UK. *The Iroquois called the American Revolution as 'The Burning of the Valleys'. This was because the majority of the Iroquois joined the British in the war and so the Continental Army raided their land frequently. The British occupied cities and so the Continental Army was forced to go into Native American territory to avoid the larger British armies. By 1797 the Iroquios territories was effectively controlled by the new USA. **Despite this; the American government was heavily influenced by policies performed by the Iroquois Confederacy. * At 6' 3" George Washington is the tallest modern warrior yet. * Washington was the third most popular warrior on season 3. * Washington is one of six warriors not to have a victory cry at the end of the battle. The other five are Samurai (simply limps away), Mafia (lights a cigar and begins to smoke it in celebration), Shaolin Monk (silently bows his head at his dead adversary), SWAT (merely lifts his goggles), and CIA (steps out of the car, wiping the blood off his hands with a rag). Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Political Leaders Category:Horse Warriors Category:Gun Powder Warriors Category:Guerrillas Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Criminal Warriors